


Right Here

by Apr_1st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr_1st/pseuds/Apr_1st





	Right Here

逃课在公交车上摇过大半座城，还剩了点日光能扯出细长身影的时候，郑在玹站在了旅店门口，搭着金道英的肩。

偶然在黑网吧的厕所隔板上发现了这间旅店的电话，关联是都不需要身份登记，以及同样破旧脏乱。这是一栋老式三层居民楼，经过夏季长时间暴晒的白墙皮干脆易脱落，铁栏杆也一摸一层锈。

第一个房间发黄的木门虚掩着，上面贴着「前台」两个红色胶字，边角有些脱落。郑在玹用脚尖轻碰开门，得到了坐在柜台里的肥胖女人从电视上挪开的眼神。

“那个，我是下午打过电话来的郑……”

“押金五十房费五十。”

啪。

一串钥匙被丢在台面上。说是一串，不过是一把单钥匙加上各种花哨的钥匙扣。之后胖女人的头偏转回电视的方向，眼镜片上映出的是最近新开播的晨间剧。

金道英挣脱右肩上的手，拿上钥匙进了走廊。没有窗户，昏暗不透光的狭长过道适合上世纪的恐怖片，但这里的住客们从来没有这种爱好。一层有十来个房间，金道英虚着眼睛找到对应的门牌，正反插了好几次钥匙才插进去，又使劲拧开，拇指和食指关节上留下了金属的气味。

公交车的透明车窗抵挡不住下午的日照，一路晒过来金道英蒸发了过多水份，进门就蔫在床上。被单洗得发白，又处处是难以去除的印记斑点。金道英把脸埋进被子，被满鼻子84味儿熏得抬头直瞪提议来这里的人，而郑在玹已经脱掉了汗湿后背的T恤。这房间当西晒，暖黄色的夕阳正透过缺了块帘的窗，在郑在玹的肌肉纹路上蔓延散射，看得金道英不自觉吞了下口水，吞到一半又哽住，担心声音太大。

“你急个屁，我渴死了，前台去拿瓶冰水。”

“哥好绝情啊，我这不是热的。”

郑在玹故意拖长每一个音节，光裸着上身扭头出门。

心里骂过这流氓小子就知道脱，金道英在床上接连几个翻滚，直到全身汗水都吸附了消毒液的刺激性气味，这样冲淡又中和起来意外和金道英的鼻子很合。

摊开的手触碰到一丝冰凉，金道英钩过进门就丢上床的钥匙，开始研究那些钥匙扣。无非是某某保险套几周年纪念，某某壮阳药销量突破多少多少。金道英嗤地笑出来，目光寻找到了床头种类丰富的小货架。

回来的时候郑在玹夹着两听汽水，一手抱着两个枕头，看见金道英侧身躺着在拆保险套的铁盒。那枕头的用途金道英再清楚不过，在弹性十足的床垫里又翻了个身，留下几声满足的哼哼和一个后脑勺给郑在玹。

后进来的人把手里东西往床上随意一丢，碳酸饮料刚从冷柜里拿出来，滚进床垫凹陷，贴住金道英的小腿，激得赶紧缩回伸展放松中的四肢。郑在玹这时候欺身把金道英整个包裹起来，嘴唇落在升温的耳廓旁，沾到了发梢的汗水。青春期男生对性事是食髓知味的，两个人不是第一次逃课开房，但金道英觉得今天郑在玹有点猴急。

“哥猜我刚在前台碰见谁了？”

郑在玹还没彻底度过变声期，略微沙哑的声带压不住兴奋。

“那个叫李永钦的学长，和哥好像是一个班的吧？”

“他？和谁？”

“没见过，不像我们学校的。比我还高，学长跟他说英语。”

话音一落，隔音几乎不存在的房间里回荡着隔壁木门被砸上的重击。金道英听见这一声之后像被强光照射到的小动物，迟钝了下，被郑在玹扭过下巴强行对视的眼睛里有些堂皇。

“我要开始了啊。”

郑在玹笑得眼睛弯弯，颊上两道褶都跑出来。

前戏比往常更卖力，郑在玹都没缠着金道英用嘴帮他戴套，变着法逗金道英出声。他的乳尖敏感，郑在玹就撩开衣料吮吸啃咬，流连在胸前一片晶亮的水渍。等到金道英难耐地后仰，郑在玹又从肋区握住身体，换两手继续工作，嘴唇覆上凸显的喉结，犬齿轻触过皮肤留下快速消散的红印。

这时候的光景活脱是猎物被扼住呼吸，等待捕食者玩弄够了就被生吞活剥。唯独少了点什么。

抬眸郑在玹注意到金道英紧咬的下唇渗出血丝沾在一对兔牙上，抓着人压在床头的铁制护栏上一阵没有章法地胡乱亲吻，尝到被唾液稀释过的腥甜。

“忍着就没意思了，嗯？哥别害羞。”

郑在玹带着鼻音，瓮里瓮气在金道英颈窝里咕哝，他知道金道英最吃这套。

只是不等金道英泄出声音，薄墙另一端传来细碎的响动，害得这边明明也正在进行中的人脸红心跳。金道英更甚了，因为能够清晰辩出那声音的其中一位主人是自己朝夕相处的可爱前桌。

话都没说郑在玹就探手去后方开疆扩土了，挑的是床头柜上最亮眼那支润滑剂，打开一股子果味。唇舌还和金道英的纠缠着，不能让他关紧那道匣，必须把他锁喉咙里的声音抓出来。为了这郑在玹的指尖甚至有些发狠，搅动快了许多，带出扑哧扑哧的水声。

“你慢点啊痛……”

呼出吃痛的抱怨，上半身被郑在玹推起来倚着靠墙一边的床架，磕在肩胛和脊骨上传来钝痛，一米八的个子乘两倍的重量磨蹭得床架也吱呀作响。金道英一如既往觉得他们每次做爱都像打架，做完又得浑身酸痛上一段时间。

房间里还用着老式窗机，在那慢悠悠吐着和室温差不多的轻风，在夏天是完全不足用的。金道英鼻尖到唇峰满是细小的汗珠，每多一点又被郑在玹吻过带走。跨在金道英腰侧的腿一直在努力蹭下碍事的长裤，蹭了半天倒是郑在玹自己的裤腰松紧带滑掉大半，露出内裤边缘和腹下线条，渗出的盐味水珠顺着隐入一片漆黑。

眼神一对金道英就知道郑在玹没办法忍耐了。拿过枕头垫在金道英腰后，郑在玹捋直了金道英开始发软的两条腿方便解扣除下裤腿，自己运动裤一蹬，赤条条相见，一直蓄力的东西翘得老高。

没入时郑在玹双手握着金道英的脚踝分开两条腿跪在其间，听见金道英倒吸气停下动作，恶劣地对金道英笑着。

“我操你倒是进来啊。”

金道英蹙着眉耸着鼻子，急了咬人的兔子腰沉一下东西就再深一点。郑在玹的长睫毛被汗湿黏成一簇一簇的，听见金道英爆粗本该生气的双眼却对着人眨眨眨，一个挺身之后终于得到了一直想要的东西。

被填满的时候他道英哥才会不再隐忍，用嗓音鼓励他继续。

小声的呜咽和隔壁意外在一个频率上，郑在玹不急了，闭眼体味深处的寸寸褶皱。油基润滑附带刺激粘膜的火热，金道英本来就热得不行，心里想着该让他来选拿那支凉感的。双颊和身体里的火热一样滚烫，两个人心里都有听人墙根的羞怯，只不过具体到行为是一个小心翼翼一个借机使坏。

“哥可以再大声一点哦。”

身体早已熟悉郑在玹的尺寸，顶端前进到恰如此时可以碾过那一处敏感，但今天好像胀大硬挺得可怕。金道英的手搭在郑在玹肩上，随着快感袭来稍稍用起了力。

“好丢人的。”

示弱意味的眼神还含着生理泪水，金道英眼眶都红了，望着耳尖同样红红的郑在玹，却没有得到体谅。

“我们道英的声音最好听了，今天夹得比以前要紧哦。”

啄吻轻柔地落在金道英嘴角的疤痕，冲撞的动作反而更加猛烈起来。郑在玹的视线在交合处和金道英双眼间来回，嘴抿得紧，连酒窝都偷跑出来。

“在玹啊……”

被小恋人夸奖得不好意思，金道英偏头躲开过于灼热的眼神，呼唤姓名却被撞碎，带着压抑不住的上扬尾音。隔壁李永钦甜腻的嗓音越发急促，郑在玹像是在暗自较劲，没有换姿势只变着力度一个劲戳那一处敏感。

夕阳将落，每个人都提前沉浸在夜生活里。

摘掉套子打结丢进塑料桶里的时候天已经黑了大半，两间房像是约好了同时结束，一时间静得可以听见楼外草丛里的蟋蟀在叫。

金道英喉咙快要烧干，这才想起来刚才的汽水。在床角找到的时候铝罐已经濡湿一小块床单，金道英拿在手里，食指戳戳郑在玹的腰。

“都不冰了，你去换两罐。”

撒娇犯规，郑在玹对着嘟起的嘴啾了一口，内裤都懒得翻直接从地上捡了金道英的短裤套上出门。

一带上门，隔壁房门开了，那个面生的男人走出来跟郑在玹打了个照面，原本就上翘的嘴角单边勾起。

“小帅哥很厉害。”

“彼此彼此。”

 

-End-


End file.
